hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody
Bloody, when first found by Josh 1510, had amnesia. He was apparently haunting a hotel room, frighting guests with his perpetually bleeding hands (but mainly fingers). The only words he would speak was a ghastly "Bloody Fingers...". He was the source of may ghost stories and local legends. When the story reached Josh, he decided to investigate. When Bloody showed up, Josh struck up a conversation. This was unusual, because all the other encounters with Bloody had ended in one party running off. They talked into the night, and Josh made him some special gloves. In addition to allowing him to attack while still in the spirit realm, they prevented others from seeing his biggest flaw, his bloodstained hands. This gave him an ability to leave the hotel room, and explore the world. Due to the first words when asked what his name is, he gained the nickname "Bloody". After being cramped in a small area for many years, he enjoyed his freedom. This turned his personality from a bitter scary ghost, to a happy one with a love of life and how it works. He made many friends in the year that Josh was exploring local legends, and is still friends with Taily, Dean, and Mothman, among others. However, one day, Bloody's past caught up with him. He was visited by a female ghost with a vicious wound in her stomach. Her name was Delilah, and she knew of Bloody while he was still confused. By telling the story of her death, memories returned to Bloody, whose name was actually Xavier. Xavier was a fairly rich man who was married to Delilah. However, after catching her cheating on him, he shoved a knife into her stomach. Delilah, realizing that Xavier had atoned for his past actions, decided to relinquish this knife. By obtaining it, he gained access to his final form, Chaos Bloody. Even after finding out his actual name, he still prefers to be called by the name Bloody, stating that Xavier was a completely different life. Looks and Appearance Bloody is a spirit, and spends much of his time partially transparent. He wears a tattered, patched robe, and it is torn on the left shoulder. Apparently, he does not have the lower section of his body. He has two gloves that, in addition to covering his bloody hands, emit a near-invisible purple energy when he's ready to battle. His head is pretty much a purple skull, and he has two very deep set pentagon-shaped eyes. He really doesn't show much expression. Finally, his canines are especially large. Forms Bloody has two forms, not including those of Bloodstone. The first, Bloodymiester, is near elemental-strength, and attacks in a similar fashion. He retains his Bloody Fist attack, but it is much stronger. He also has a mystical eye in this form, but it's power is usually used for healing. In this form, he is a mix of purple and blood colored, and his robe is far more tattered, showing most of his bony arms. Bloody's second form is much stronger, closer to Demi-god level. As said before, it required Delilah's knife for him to be able to transform into this form, although it might also be because this form exemplifies the evil in his heart. He looks a lot more evil in this version, and is very powerful. His skull is deeply cracked, seeming to bleed, and his eyes are extremely darkened. His robe is torn nearly in half, revealing not only his arms, but his decaying and bony body (but only to about the end of his spine). He is covered in bloodstains, and is wielding the very knife in his right hand. =Games= Bloody is in many games, and even non-nyntindois ones he is in. Here is a list: *War of the Worlds II: Time Travel *War of the Worlds VII: Y3K *X-treme *War of the Worlds IX: Reversal *War of the Worlds X: Shadows of Skies Category:Nyntindois Characters